When metallic panels are welded on supporting structural elements, it is well known that this may cause deformations in the panels. For instance, such panels, which can be outside body panels of vehicles, are relatively thin. When subjected to the heat required for welding the panels to supporting structural elements located behind them, deformations are generated in the panels. Such deformations can generally be corrected manually, but this has a detrimental effect on the whole cost of the manufacturing process.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,438,442 issued on Aug. 20, 2002 to Guericke et al. and entitled “Method for Automatic Conducting of a Straightening Process” discloses a method for automatically conducting a straightening process for an object to be straightened, such as sheet metal, strips, sections, pipes, and particularly for wire-like or multiwire-like objects, using a straightening device or a levelling machine. The method uses at least one mangle roll which can be adjusted by an actuator. A process simulation model of a straightening process that is to be conducted, and a process simulation program are set up. The process simulation program directly gives “online” the settings of the adjustable mangle rolls. During the straightening process, changes in the product data, in particular in the material characteristics and/or in the dimensions of the objects to be straightened which influence the realization of the straightening process, are recorded. From these, data for setting the adjustable mangle rolls are also calculated, and signals are emitted for the automatic setting of the adjustable mangle rolls using the at least one actuator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,776, issued on Jan. 17, 1984 to Judge, Jr. and entitled “Production Workpiece Straightening System” describes a production system for simultaneously correcting multiple distortions in multiple extensions of an irregular workpiece, such as steering knuckles for automotive vehicles, within tolerance requirements. For each distortion, there is provided a gauge for determining direction and magnitude automatically employed to monitor corrective deflection beyond yield point under an electronic controller program that automatically initiates, controls, and terminates simultaneous corrective deflection in either or both of two planes at each of the multiple workpiece locations. The electronic controller program is adapted to vary with the relative as well as the individual distortions and to update the straightening program with the straightening experience data of each successive workpiece in order to approach an optimum of simultaneous single stroke corrective deflection of the multiple distortions in multiple planes within total workpiece tolerances.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an apparatus and/or a process to automate the straightening of welded workpieces.